


Bittersweet

by sugariness



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 01:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugariness/pseuds/sugariness
Summary: 他们常常做爱，不止在发情期也不止在夜晚，单纯循着气氛从不计较日光倾斜的角度，一次狭窄碰撞，一道颜料漫出画布，一口温在唇舌间变醇的红酒最终都会演变成一场激烈性爱。
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 26





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> ABO设定
> 
> 海水味Alpha奎/无味Beta八

/  
他在正午醒来，从尖锐的饥饿和迟钝的痛感中凝聚意识盯住右边那扇百叶窗，阳光被缝隙切割落在熟睡的人身上，肌肉凹陷处匀称的阴影，低敛的偶尔颤动的睫尾沾染光尘，不切实际的好看。

徐明浩静静地看了他一会儿，像片羽毛那样从金珉奎搭在自己腰侧的手臂下滑出，坐到床沿弯腰捡拾堆在地上的衣服，T恤团在电视机顶，被那人啃咬后颈时扯开的领口松垮着。

他走到穿衣镜前将脑袋偏向一边扭转角度欣赏那个咬痕，整齐的一圈牙印同之前还没完全掉落的疤痕错开，咬破溢出的血珠亲吻中被舔舐干净，泛出青紫。

毫无意义的行为没有重复的必要，徐明浩已经懒得再和金珉奎争论这个问题，虽然遮掩痕迹很麻烦，需要大量粉底和样式夸张的choker，炎热天气汗水浸泡伤口加大感染的可能性，他也不会真的怪他。

更像是共犯，分享相似隐秘的快感，不般配的错岔，永远无法契合齿轮的边缘，像个诞生在湿冷沼泽中的噩梦。

徐明浩是Beta，金珉奎身为Alpha却占有他。

维持一段在旁人看来稳定的脆弱关系并不难，不知何时将爱意渗入迷乱才是欺瞒的根源，他没能从那场海难中逃脱反而被更深地吞没进去，再没能返回陆地。

他站在花洒下冲洗，温热水流淌过每次做爱后对性别生发的厌弃，Beta不会被信息素俘获就更容易从性事中清醒，所以总能避免两个人同时醒来的尴尬场景。

他们不是情侣，当然没必要贩卖沙哑的早安，缠绵的吻，质地柔软的温存。

徐明浩隔着水雾打量自己的酮体，纤细骨骼附着薄韧肌肉，没有Omega致命的费洛蒙和湿软内里，怎么看都平淡无奇，绝对不是理想的发情期伴侣。

到底为什么。

他担心吹风机的声音吵醒Alpha，匆匆用毛巾将湿发揉到半干，给金珉奎设置好闹铃离开房间，在下行电梯里发出信息。

>我走的时候你还在睡就没叫你 晚点练习室见

没有起伏平淡的一句，强调身份拉开距离，徐明浩擅长辨别危崖松动的岩石，他是聪明的Beta，他绝不踏空。

/  
金珉奎的分化来得毫无预兆，无止境的高强度练习是催生变化的乙烯，他在一个训练日开始发热，身体沉沉坠落，原本流窜在空气中被刻意掩盖的信息素们逐渐清晰可辨，尖锐的压迫与脆弱的逃避，地图似的在他面前铺展开来。

他烧得昏沉，被人架起搭计程车去医院的时候还在发晕，却依然从硌人的手臂察觉到来帮忙的练习生里有徐明浩——那个刚从中国来的，因为语言不通所以总是笑着，没有味道的男孩。

之后发生的一切都在混沌中摇晃，驶过减速带的颠簸，候诊室刺鼻的消毒水，成员们隔着电波扭曲的焦急在离他半米的空中漂浮。直到抑制剂被注射，散在全身的热缓慢收缩到某处，灼烧感花了点时间才完全退去，金珉奎睁开眼睛，围在床边的除了徐明浩还有几个尚未分化的弟弟。

年纪小的孩子明天还有课，看到哥哥转醒才放下心回宿舍休息，徐明浩留到最后，用磕磕绊绊的韩语。

“他们说我可以在这边陪你”

刚分化的Alpha无论和同类的Alpha还是Omega都需要保持距离，他知道新来的男孩在中国就已经完成分化，现在还能呆在这里的缘由不言自明。

Beta有着不容易招惹麻烦的特质，占去这世界百分之七十的比例却依然是容易被忽视和低估的群体，信息素缺失于是这个和那个没什么分别，所有Beta都在性别区隔森严的社会里失去面目和声音，被水洇湿成模糊背景。

检查报告也是他帮忙取回的，文件袋密封着，没有窥探的迹象，金珉奎摆摆手，你看了再告诉我吧。

徐明浩瞪大眼睛难以置信的反问，再次得到应允之后小心翼翼拆开，抽出那张材质特殊的检查报告，照着表格一字一顿。

“金珉奎，性别Alpha，信息素是....海水！”

男孩难得表露出欣喜情绪，眼睛弯成弦月是真的在替他高兴，金珉奎也石头落地，虽然私底下和朋友讨论大家都一致认定他未来会分化成优秀的性别，可真正确定之后的狂喜依然席卷过来让他说出傻话。

“我闻起来怎么样？”

徐明浩短暂地怔愣了几秒，还是闭着眼睛努力嗅闻了一下周围的空气。

“我猜是咸的”

Beta闻不到信息素，只能根据报告里的名称给出形容，金珉奎拍着被子掩饰自己先前的失言，“才不是那么简单的味道呢！”又引出一串无意义的争吵。

从那之后他们更常黏在一起，中文换韩语，两个人偷偷在加训休息的空隙跑到便利店买饭团和杯面，拼命训练好像明天就是世界末日，躺在练习室的地板上咀嚼同一个梦。

真的亲密，靠近不费力气，磁石那样相互吸引似乎被宇宙无形中牵系到一起。

金珉奎时常会想起那些没有缝隙的过去，就算此刻他正深嵌在徐明浩的甬道里，狭窄湿热的挤压，泪水汗水爱液相互交融又分出界限，有的在高温中蒸发，有的在褶皱中变黏，他们的心脏紧挨着跳动，跳动着，越来越远。

是他搞砸了一切。

/  
徐明浩还是闻到了金珉奎的信息素，以并非自愿的方式，被呛住，被刺破，被淹没。

如果没有那件事，所有关系都会稳妥行驶在正确的轨道上，直到全圆佑捏着手机撞开宿舍虚掩的房门，砸下一句冒着火星的命令，“他的药在哪儿，给我”

他什么时候发现的？

反应时间只有几秒，徐明浩已经遵从直觉拿出刚从医院开回的抑制剂，紧紧攥在手里，没有递给Alpha的意思。

文俊辉有麻烦了，这念头乌云似的沉沉覆压下来，发情期本应该在三天之后，要不是最近被——他跟在全圆佑身后跑，踩着对方被路灯拉得狭长的影子——被这个人逼得太紧信息素变紊乱，怎么会出现提前发情的症状。

平日这个淡漠又强势的Alpha对文俊辉的刁难已经足以让队内年长的哥哥们倾斜天平过去，笃定的不容争辩的口吻，优越阶层特有的审视眼神，轻描淡写地在他人强撑着的薄脆外壳上落下重锤。

徐明浩边跑边思忖，他和全圆佑体型相似，说不定可以在对方没来得及释放强压之前把他拦在外面，自己冲进去给文俊辉注射抑制剂。

总之不能让他靠近Omega，他会伤害他的。

还没迈上台阶，文俊辉的信息素已经将整栋楼都变潮，他注意到全圆佑绷直的肩膀和攥紧的拳头，知道这气味对他来象征着更为汹涌的情欲，足够泡皱灵魂的暴雨。

徐明浩刚准备实施计划却没想到在楼道中被人拽住胳膊踉跄着摔倒，走廊的灯被欲盖弥彰地关上，似乎意在遮掩之后将要发生两场尚未声张的疯狂。

只有月光。

金珉奎红着眼睛痛苦地望向他，分化不到半年的Alpha剧烈颤抖，每寸皮肤都翻卷着发烫，咬住自己的上臂发出呜咽。

他被诱导发情了。

徐明浩和全圆佑在沉默中得出结论，他依然不信任他，但必须得控制一个Alpha在门外否则情况会变得更糟。

全圆佑看上去还算镇定，只是呼吸变重，没有他那么失控，他只能迅速做出决定，将抑制剂递出去，让他走进暴雨。

/  
一墙之隔的练习室里霎时燃起山火，全圆佑释放的信息素像一枚手雷卷起漫天焦黑的木屑，火焰升腾趁着风势追赶流云，是咄咄逼人的亮，灼痛森林的红，文俊辉的暴雨来不及落地就在半空蒸发，烟雾缭绕藏住无助的鹿和他的猎手。

那味道浓得连徐明浩都能闻到，要拼命保持理智才不至于被两股信息素拖拽着往下陷落。

“好了珉奎，试着站起来，我带你去医...”

当务之急是离开这里，他本想从正面承住金珉奎的重量，拎起对方的胳膊往自己身上搭，Alpha把脸贴进他的肩窝，刚开始只是软绵绵的磨蹭，还没等徐明浩说完整句话，一阵尖锐的刺痛就扎入后颈。

金珉奎在咬他。

不对，不止是咬，那是Alpha寻找腺体的啃噬。

金珉奎想标记他。

几乎是同时，一股新的信息素从男孩身上翻涌起来，好像在驱赶对抗从缝隙漫出的森木气息，徐明浩被金珉奎咬得痛死了，他的犬齿正无用地向空虚注入信息素，任何一个Omega都会在这样的攻势下双腿发软蜷进Alpha怀里等待占有。

可他是Beta，没有腺体，没有味道，唯有挣脱桎梏的欲念。

“金珉...金珉奎你放开！你是什么垃圾Alpha连Beta都要上你是不是人啊！！”

他一边用力钳住金珉奎从下端胡乱拉扯想要探入衣服的手，一边打横手肘用尖角抵住对方的肩膀好让自己的后颈能从犬牙下逃开哪怕一秒。

徐明浩低估了发情期Alpha的躁狂程度，陷入情欲的男孩显然变成野兽，金珉奎的力气比任何时候都大，被反剪住手臂压抵在墙壁上的瞬间他已经没有办法动弹，一阵绝望的寒冷刺穿骨头，血液因为恐惧变凉停止涌动。

金珉奎撩开他的衣摆一寸一寸向上舔舐他凸出嶙峋的脊骨，宽松卫衣拉至肩膀，漂亮的肩胛脆弱地耸立，他的指尖蛇那样游过他的肋骨好像那是乐器的弦，落到细薄腰侧停住，微陷的弧度刚好贴合他的手掌。

好烫。

他颤抖，齿间逸出破碎的哀求，咸涩液体挤压眼眶，徐明浩不仅害怕将要发生的黑暗，也恐惧将要到来的光亮。

最后一道防线被攻破时他突然放弃了，被金珉奎翻过身子使之光裸面对自己也只是偏过脸闭上眼睛。

他知道是我吗，还是闻着文俊辉的信息素以为自己在和Omega交合。

真是噩梦。

原本抬高勾在手臂里的右腿向下滑落，膝盖被衣服轻柔绑住紧密地并拢，微妙的触感让徐明浩睁开眼睛，金珉奎又把嘴唇贴到那个伤口深深地吻着。

“明浩”

贴在他的耳边的话好像一句叹息，声音那么怯，又凶狠地从他并拢的双腿间干进去，用力抽动将旁人未曾见过的细嫩皮肤折磨得烧起来，徐明浩哪里受得了这种刺激，挂在Alpha肩上猫那样弓起脊背，他在激烈顶撞中几乎站不住，气血往反方向奔涌，又被更大的空虚摄住。

“明浩对不起”

被恐惧和颤栗裹挟着晕过去之前，徐明浩听见那人嘶哑的道歉，朦胧视线里是金珉奎同样无措的表情，从悲哀尽头生出难言的温柔，明明入侵的是他高举战旗的是他，为什么我没办法讨厌他。

你也很痛对不对，他搂住金珉奎的肩膀好让他更近地贴紧自己，忍了一整晚的眼泪终于落下。

/  
无论金珉奎怎样打捞那个夜晚，切实捏在手里的只有一堆零落的碎片。

他记得那些气味，文俊辉最初降下的潮湿和全圆佑往密林深处丢掷的火，他也记得自己坠入柔软海床，被水草缠住知觉，他无法操控那些汹涌意识不断被卷走，为人的道德，积累的知识，全都在海水中泯灭形状。

文俊辉无意识释出的信息素诱发躁动，他只好迅速将门反锁冲到楼外，凭借仅剩的理智做了能做的所有——拨通全圆佑的电话，艰难摆动双臂让被自己吸引的Omega不要靠近。

可是本能，Alpha想要侵占Omega的本能驱使将他重新带回那扇门前，困在房间里的哥哥闻起来像只熟透的桃，花蕊流淌的蜜味，腺体疯跳着胀痛，金珉奎根本不知道自己还能忍多久。

在新一轮灼烧涌来之前他终于闻到全圆佑的信息素，Alpha们一旦在发情期碰上会比平日更具攻击性，逐渐扩散的焦木气息后是干净的氧，金珉奎抬眼，瘦高的男孩正转动钥匙试图开门进去。

行动比意识先做出反应，下一秒徐明浩已经和他跌坐在一起，他伸手来探他额头确认温度，嗓音棉软:珉奎，珉奎是你叫圆佑哥来的吗，俊哥在里面，嗯？我在，我带你出去。

别怕，他说。

纤长手指掠过他的额发，带着夜晚特有的凉，一片干燥的月光。

靠近，想要靠近，想要咬破他的脖颈，想要进入他的身体，占有，完全占有。

徐明浩当然没有信息素，只有身体自然散发的清淡味道，热追过去贴近低温的皮肤，等他再反应过来的时候，牙齿已经切进男孩柔韧的颈，甜腥滑过喉咙。

长时间的空白，意识被分成两半，一半被欲望控制只想快点拽住谁一起往深渊纵跳，一半清醒着重复你在伤害一个无法承受Alpha发情热的Beta，你在伤害的人是徐明浩。

他几乎要被从内部撕碎了，所有念头拧成奇怪形状，饱和度过高的色彩胡乱漆在密闭空间，依从本能向绿洲奔跑。他亲吻，吮吸，毫不客气地留下痕迹，他也痛苦，恐慌，仿佛灵魂从身体中剥离，飘在空中凝视这场热病。

他注意到他的眼神，徐明浩看自己仿佛在看一个陌生人，更深处又有谅解，他像未经琢磨的玉石那样赤裸，眼角因为受辱而泛红，没有流泪只是颤抖，高昂着头接受变调的命运。

金珉奎到最后也没能完全占有他，两个人在热潮散去后一并陷入昏沉的梦。最早来练习室的权顺荣发现他们，一扇门四个人隔出两样气氛，他们被送回宿舍休息，分在不同的房间，近几天禁止单独见面。

/  
徐明浩比文俊辉更早下地，全圆佑照顾自己的Omega把全副温柔都塞进去还怕不够，也不介意他在旁边就自然释出信息素安抚伴侣，徐明浩自觉多余，打趣两句换上宽松的运动裤就溜出门去。

只是双腿之间剐蹭着有些异痛，被咬破的地方消过毒后开始结痂，金珉奎在宿舍门口看到他心重重地沉了一下，直愣愣站着，来回演练道歉的腹稿。

“一起去便利店吗，我饿死了”

徐明浩压上一顶鸭舌帽，偏过脸问他，表情轻松，好像打定主意要把它忘记，金珉奎噢噢地应着跟在他身后，外套硬领没能完全遮住那圈创口，紫红色的凸起，绝不是能够被轻盈掠过的事情。

可他看上去不在意，这一点又让他难过，他宁愿徐明浩骂他，甚至打一架再不理他，也好过这样无言的原谅。

当然不是真的原谅他，只是没勇气把那个夜晚重新拎出来翻炒，他没勇气问金珉奎为什么对他那样，没勇气问如果没有全圆佑他是不是会冲进去标记Omega，更没勇气问——

如果不是我，随便哪个刚好出现在那里的Omega或者Beta靠近你，你也会想要标记他吗？

他较真得很，学不会文俊辉那样混沌的快乐，不允许任何掩饰和阴翳，可唯独这件事他让它悬置，不知何时掉落再撞破谁的真心。

好在组合出道之后的行程足够紧凑，新人更要打起十二分的精神为公众贩卖美梦，于是情爱被挤压进很小的角落，只在疲惫的凌晨才会任它露出棱角，硌烙心脏。

之后的半年Alpha都靠药物度过发情热，意外出现在某次演唱会彩排中段，金珉奎直挺挺倒在地上发出闷响，徐明浩在舞台另一端发慌，却依然拖着步子慢吞吞跟着人群拥过去站到外围，藏住迫切。

经纪人陪着去医院，其他成员在队长们的安排下继续排演，稍晚些的时候他回宿舍找他，那人躺在床上对着天花板发呆，看到他进来又摆出笑脸。

“下午怎么会晕倒”

“发情热”

“是不是又没按时吃药”

“吃过了”，他稍微别开视线，盯住徐明浩身后那面墙壁上一条细小的裂缝，“医生说我最近对药有排斥反应，以为能抗住的，结果还是...”

“办法呢？之后还有演出不可能让你像今天这样栽倒在台上，公司有去沟通给你找适配的Omega吗”

徐明浩紧追着问，咬字很轻，语气却焦躁。

Alpha将视线重新落回他身上，眼底有压抑的痛苦。

“我不要Omega”

“金珉奎你别任性”

“我就是不要”

气氛僵持着降到零下，谁都不说话，又默契地从对方表情揣测将要发生的变化。

徐明浩似乎在一瞬间下定了决心，他走到床边，卷起毛衣从头顶脱下露出无袖背心和依旧单薄的身体，温顺伏在床沿，将自己的后颈暴露给发情期还没过去的Alpha。

一场自愿的献祭。

“咬我”

他背对他，无法确认表情，语气似乎坚决。

“你没必要这样，明浩，我不会再伤害你了”

“我也不会说第二遍”，Beta偏过来面朝他，稍微支起一点身子凑近他的脸，“你上次没有吻我，这次别忘了”

于是他们像恋人那样接吻，感官追逐柔蜜，舌头灵巧滑过口腔避开牙床，只是一瞬间的失神，徐明浩就被金珉奎轻易改换位置压在床上。

Alpha涌动的情欲淹没了他，海水漫过呼吸，浪花拍打耳膜发出持续不断的轰鸣。

Beta细长的双腿被拉开一个角度，开拓却温柔，一圈一圈借着乳油旋进褶皱，他好怕他痛，每没入一根手指都要小心翼翼确认，拆不开套子沮丧地要命眼看着就要哭。

徐明浩笑着用指腹抹开金珉奎额角的汗水，整个人笼在奇异的光芒里，眼皮上滚动着晶莹的亮，舌尖是粉的，更深处又透着殷红。他这时候倒像个Omega，被糖棍搅动要化不化维持着甜的形状，软着腰承受Alpha每一次侵入，被啃咬后颈时也没有恐惧。

他其实意识模糊，脖颈和内里都收缩着发痛，有热流从蜜地淌出是血或是别的什么，好像撞上礁石，沉没前望见波光粼粼的天空。

Beta轻轻抚按Alpha跳动的腺体，感到一种短暂又虚幻的幸福，这是他唤醒的野兽，这是他的野兽。

/  
仓库房单人间海外巡演住在一起，徐明浩后颈上扑过粉底依然淡紫的印记让人担心，可两位当事人依然亲昵分享未来与梦，成员们只好默认这种包藏伤口的关系，即使它看上去没有对称轮廓。

他们常常做爱，不止在发情期也不止在夜晚，单纯循着气氛从不计较日光倾斜的角度，一次狭窄碰撞，一道颜料漫出画布，一口温在唇舌间变醇的红酒最终都会演变成一场激烈性爱。

就这样跌入一条不知将会消失在何处的河流。

徐明浩和文俊辉回国录制综艺开拓海外市场，将要迎来发情的Alpha也不能理直气壮拖延日期，在忙碌日程里躲着摄像头开足一小时视讯依然无法消解。

全圆佑好久没用抑制药物又不想特意去医院开，转到双人房借药没人应，轻车熟路敲响单间房门，Alpha果然在那儿。

金珉奎逐个抽屉拉开翻找药片的时候全圆佑也没闲着，他弯腰将玻璃瓶的酒标拧向外侧，拢起地板上碎裂的干花花瓣在掌心握着，似乎好好组织了一番语言最后还是决定照实转述。

“俊让我警告你，不许再把明浩当Omega了”

Alpha没有说话，只是喀嗒一声用力关上抽屉，药片递过去。

“我没有”

“那你咬他咬这么狠”，全圆佑眯起眼睛，“他是Beta，他不该被你咬甚至不该和你做爱”

Alpha却似乎沉到别的空间里面，梦呓那样拎起一片湿漉漉的记忆。

男孩喝得很醉了，伏在他肩上眼泪大滴大滴砸落，整晚都只重复一句话，声音又软又哑：把我变成你的Omega好不好，珉奎，珉奎求你，把我变成你的Omega。

“真是对疯子”

全圆佑丢下这句落在门后，着急切断话题大概又到了和文俊辉的固定通话时间，金珉奎凭空生出些羡慕，顺利的标记与被标记，信息素缠绵着绝对占有。

他知道他们多少都渴望这种正常，可是。

他想起徐明浩总是拼命的模样，追着旋律扭转身体毫无保留将自己丢进音乐花那样绽放，他倔得要命，就算燃蚀自己也要将光烧到最亮。

不受信息素束缚的Beta忍着痛也要攀到最高点去敲那块横在他们与Alpha之间的坚固屏障，他本该是坚定的战士要去斩断荆棘，而不该被谁私有藏在荆棘里做重瓣的玫瑰。

这样的徐明浩却为了Alpha开始厌弃Beta的身份，甚至想变成他一个人的Omega，他真的让他变软弱，也是真的失掉勇气了。

如果所有委屈和牺牲都指向同个解释。

金珉奎知道自己必须亲口说出那个字。

/  
世巡期的发情热是最该提防的敌人，陌生环境交流受阻药物补充困难，舞台肾上腺激素飙升的狂热与发情之间没有明显界限，腺体贴被汗水冲落释放出信息素酿成大祸，这样的事故必须极力避免。

组合刚在酒店安顿下来金珉奎就由崔胜澈陪着去当地医院补打针剂，队长回完经纪人的消息，把刚从注射室出来的人往角落推，拉下一点口罩露出稍微有些严肃的表情。

“如果能好好抑制就别辛苦明浩了”

其实大家多少察觉到他们做爱不为消解情热的事实，初看是相似相惜的灵魂交契，深探下去又发现根本是被不坦荡的膜隔在两端，徐明浩对Alpha纵容地过分，却总在回避关于情侣的调侃，对爱情更是只字不提。

“哥知道我从来不会勉强他”

金珉奎用手按压自己又开始隐隐胀痛的腺体，眼底一道酸涩的亮，晃过去又消失无迹。

从欺人欺己开始的扭曲关系，困在Omega和Beta的差别里拒绝正视亲密，每次他都暗暗警告自己不可以咬不能让他以为你又把他当做Omega，理智被情欲轻易阻断滞后一圈创口，拼命道歉时他又弯着眼睛笑说没关系，不是珉奎的错。

他清楚看到那池失望的沼，徐明浩陷落着没有呼救，想救他出去又发现自己不能够。

虽说让他克制，房间依然分到一起，金珉奎打开门闻到一股异常浓郁的香，徐明浩坐在桌前正对着城市地图研究什么，见他回来起身去小冰箱拿软饮，香味也跟着追过来侵扰他的神经。

“怎么这么久，是不是打完又和胜澈哥去喝酒啦？”

他很近地凑过来像是要闻他身上有没有酒味，却将自己身上的香完全暴露出去，闻起来像他惯用的那款古龙水，却不单薄，隐隐藏着不安。

“你好香”

金珉奎接过软饮冰在徐明浩额上，Beta也仰脸贪恋那点凉，水汽顺着铝罐印上皮肤又停不住倏地滑落，消失在唇角。

“那当然”，他笑得轻巧，“是Omega信息素的特调香水，我找了好久才找到你可能会喜欢的味道”

几乎是压着这句话的尾音，金珉奎的腺体又猛地跳了一下，意识开始拆解离散。

“为什么”，他撑住徐明浩的肩膀艰难让他离开自己，紧皱着眉努力压抑从骨头里翻涌着要撕裂他的那阵燥热，“为什么要喷信息素”

Beta疑惑地眨动眼睛，又软软将自己的颈依过去，“Alpha只能被Omega的味道安抚，我用这个你会舒服很多吧”

他说得没错，单是嗅闻就已经足以让Alpha坠入疯狂，疯狂中又有安定的岛，这就是正常的关系吗，Alpha与Omega，顺利标记与绝对占有。他被那气味吸引将徐明浩抱得更紧，似乎要揉他进身体与自己分享一副骨肉。

金珉奎习惯性啃咬他的后颈，徐明浩在该有腺体的位置叠喷了几层，犬齿轻易陷入甜软，在落空的触感中碰到坚硬的咸。

幻梦浮在表面，浸进皮肤反而变涩变苦，或者他根本就是一块眼泪凝成的盐，Beta往自己身体各处喷洒信息素的时候会是什么表情，他根本想象不到。

Alpha被攥住心脏，他再次——这次推离更痛苦——却真的坚决，他脱下外套罩住徐明浩散发香气的脖颈把人往浴室推，哑着声音哄他。

“去洗掉，我等你”

“我没有叫你等！”Beta被他几次推拒反而失掉耐心，“金珉奎你要是喜欢这味道就和我做啊！”

“我不要你做我的Omega”，他被Alpha捧住脸，凌乱意识里的全部温柔，珍重的一字一句，“明浩，我要你做自己，只做自己”

他的表情被外套遮住看不清晰，像是突然被抽取全部力气般安静下来，自己走进浴室掩上门，不属于任何人的香气稀释后变淡。

金珉奎的发情症状丝毫没有缓解，纠结生长的胀痛从内蚕食理智，手指嵌进皮肤逼迫自己必须忍耐，他爱他，他要让他看到他爱他，爱着全部、所有、唯一的他。

淅沥水流里叠着别的声音，先是啜泣，最后变成不加掩饰的哭喊，金珉奎慌忙冲进去，被水雾洇湿衣衫。

徐明浩背对他反复搓揉香气最浓的后颈，白色泡沫下的皮肤透出惊心的红，他在Alpha迟来的表白中彻底崩溃了，那些独自清醒的黎明，对自我的瓦解，一直以来沉在伤心深处装作轻松，全都在金珉奎笃定的一句里变得荒唐变得失去重量。

他站不稳似的向后虚晃，被金珉奎稳妥接好更深地抱住，男孩根本又韧又要强，从不在人前显露脆弱，喜悦也好难过也好镜头移到他永远只有星点闪烁，却唯独被他惹出许多眼泪，他总让他哭，这次终于不是因为痛苦。

“为什么不”，他们挤在狭窄浴缸里动作，徐明浩撑着Alpha的胸膛把腰往下沉落，哽咽着话里有责怪的意思，“不早点告诉我”

他们谨慎又愚蠢，只看得到爱情的一种形状，捆缚情感去撞世俗堆砌的墙，明明视线从很早之前就只系在对方身上，真正要确定的时候又犹疑。

金珉奎没有回答只是握住他温柔顶撞，看到男孩因为满足而变得更加漂亮，将自己完全交付出去卸下心防的样子，像是在融化。

之后的一切都失去言语，整个宇宙在颠簸的浪潮中狂乱着激荡，他们吻着攀上情欲的浪，决定不去顾虑远方，海鸟，熹微的日光，只知道用力，更用力地爱他。

/  
虽然浪费了太多时间困在与自己争斗的狭小世界，却一次都没有从组合赋予的位置下偏离，成员们似乎也发现两个人之间的变化，隔膜消失了更亲密地黏在一起，还是很爱拌嘴当着镜头就呛，笑却变多变真切。

大家都默契地没有刺探缘由，只会时不时丢几个玩笑过去，让刚变成情侣还不大会应付这些事情的Alpha和Beta羞得直想躲进对方的影子里。

“不想老被成员们打趣？很简单啊，就比如我会和圆圆一起释放信息素，知勋会喊着不想在伐木场写歌勒令大家停止”

他们和全圆佑文俊辉在日巡住两隔壁，Alpha们被召去队长房间开分队反省会，徐明浩闲着无聊没有事做，悄悄溜进房间找哥哥聊天，不知怎么就聊到这个话题。

刚从舞台下来疲惫比兴奋更多的Omega一只胳膊垫在枕头底下陷在床铺里，眼睛亮亮地看向他，徐明浩从床尾拉起薄被为他盖上，声音里一点点沮丧。

“可我没有信息素，珉奎的海水味又没有你们那么有攻击性”

“嗯——嗯——”，文俊辉拖长声音摆出思考的样子，“那就啵啵吧！在大家面前啵啵他们就都会闭嘴的！”

“接，接吻吗”

Beta少见的磕绊，红着耳尖回避视线，文俊辉看他这样实在觉得可爱，抬起手揉乱徐明浩蓬松干燥的头发。

“不是完全不在意别人怎么看自己，超酷的Bboy吗，怎么让你在成员面前和男朋友接吻就羞成这个样子啦”

“太...过了，他也不喜欢”

“那可不一定”

徐明浩记着这句，在夜晚完全降临之后两个人一起沉入滚烫情事之前，他点着金珉奎的胸口吞吞吐吐地问。

“我当然喜欢，但你会害羞所以不要”

他这时候又独断专行地像个Alpha，强硬堵下之后的话让徐明浩没办法继续考虑多余的事，他要他在炫目白光和潮湿的跋涉里紧紧依附他的Alpha，忘我地倾吐花蜜。

隔壁房间似乎也正发生着相似的事，情人们总在春日浮动的花香里追逐美梦，像极了那个夜晚。

这次徐明浩没能回到那片森林，他真的落入海底，日光被遥远隔绝，黑暗显得柔软又安定，他没有丝毫对孤独的恐惧因为每条游鱼，每粒细沙，每次涨落的潮汐都在代替主人倾诉爱语。

他不再需要陆地也不再渴望氧气，自愿沉溺被温柔包裹进去，与他的海一起奔流失去界限和形状，彻底陷入爱里。

Fin.


End file.
